Connectors are used a lot in vehicle circuits and communication transmission. A connector includes a housing and a connection terminal, and the connection terminal is disposed in the housing. One type of connector is Y-shaped. Each connection terminal includes one input terminal and two output terminals. The input terminal and the output terminals are all cylindrical. The input terminal is connected to the output terminals by using a printed circuit board. The input terminal and the output terminals are mechanically connected to the printed circuit board first. The input terminal is electrically connected to the two output terminals via circuit patterns on the printed circuit board, and by using the printed circuit board; the three terminals form a set of transmission signals. This kind of product has a complex structure and requires many parts, for example, a printed circuit board is a must. Using of the printed circuit board not only increases production costs, but also increases production process complexity. The input terminal and the output terminals have to be mechanically connected to the printed circuit board, and in addition, a welding process is further required. Welding has defects such as welding stress and faulty welding, which affects the effect of electrical connection.
FIG. 2-1 is an exploded view of the structure of one type of connector. FIG. 2-2 is a side view of a connection terminal in FIG. 2-1. The connector includes a housing 2210 and a connection terminal 2220. The connection terminal 2220 is disposed in the housing 2210. The connection terminal 2220 is in the shape of a flat sheet. During production, the connection terminal 2220 and the housing 2210 are combined through insert molding. Before injection molding, the metal connection terminal 2220 is placed and fixed in a cavity of an injection mold first, and then an injection molding material is injected into the cavity to perform the injection molding. The connection terminal 2220 includes an input terminal 2221, two output terminals 2222, and a connecting piece 2223. The two output terminals 2222 are connected to the input terminal 2221 through the connecting piece 2223. The input terminal 2221, the two output terminals 2222, and the connecting piece 2223 are integrally formed. The connection terminal 2220 is provided with shoulders 2224, for example, two shoulders 2224 disposed on the input terminal 2221. The two shoulders 2224 are disposed on an upper surface and a lower surface of the input terminal 2221 respectively. The two shoulders 2224 protrude from the input terminal 2221 to a same extent, and are the same in shape. When put the connection terminal 2220 into the cavity of the mold, because the two shoulders 2224 are symmetrically disposed on the input terminal 2221, no matter in correct orientation or in reverse orientation the connection terminal can be placed in the cavity. However, when in use, if the connection terminal 2220 is placed in reverse orientation, it will interfere with the mold core, thereby damaging the mold.